Audela de l'arcenciel
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: Can love be forced? And is it wrong to try? **Hiken** **Takesuke** Shounen ai and het pairings.


Title: Au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel.  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai. Takesuke, Hiken, a few weird Kensuke and Kenkeru hintings. I think Hikari swears at some point as well.  
  
Category: Romance and Angst. One-shot.  
  
Summary: Can love be forced? And is it wrong to try? **Hiken**  
  
Hikari is a beautiful girl. Ask anyone.  
  
If you had of told me two years ago, hell if you had of told me two months ago, that we would end up together, I would have laughed in your face.  
  
For as long as I can remember she has been the object of my two best friends, Daisuke and Takeru, affection.  
  
Daisuke loves Hikari, Takeru loves Hikari, Hikari can't decide which she likes better, and I mope that neither of them likes me.  
  
I know the gods of irony are laughing at me now.  
  
For years I wanted to play some part in their very exclusive love triangle, and when I finally do, it's with Hikari of all people.  
  
That sounds stupid, and I know I should be grateful, I mean everyone wants to date Hikari.  
  
Daisuke, Takeru, Iori would if he was old enough. Even Yamato has agreed that she's cute.  
  
And I love her, I know I do.  
  
Daisuke was the first to accept me, but Takeru and Hikari weren't far behind.  
  
The three of them are the best friends I have. With me being Daisuke's best friend, and the three of them constantly playing out the tortured lovers the four of us end up spending most of our free time together.  
  
However the roles of the tortured lovers have been changing lately so. I was stupidly beginning to believe that one of the three would wake up and notice my existence.  
  
I wasn't expecting the one who did to be Hikari however.  
  
I had this weird idea that she'd choose Takeru, and Dai would realise that other people existed, or. I don't know.  
  
It's not that I'm in love with Dai, we're friends, I just. I dunno, I just wanted one of my friends to be in love with me for once.  
  
Naturally Hikari falls for me, I can't say no, and Dai and Takeru realise that without Hikari they no longer have a love triangle and rock up at the next digidestined meeting practically engaged.  
  
Everyone was really shocked, I mean, we all thought Takeru and Hikari were 'destined' to be together, which meant I kinda figured, in our little group of four, that left me and Dai, right? Or maybe my logic just sucks.  
  
So I spent all my time, psyching my response if he, you know, approached me.  
  
Then Hikari, out of nowhere, confessed her love for me.  
  
I'm serious, we're bingeing on strawberry ice-cream (as Dai and Takeru weren't there to diss our taste in ice-cream), discussing Takeru's ass and throwing peanuts at the weird children's program we're watching, and she says, out of nowhere,  
  
"Ken, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Actually it was more like,  
  
"I dunno, Dai-chan is cute, but Takeru has the best ass, I mean, fuck, Ken, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
I think the bottom dropped out of my stomach.  
  
I love her, much in the same way that I love Dai and Take-chan. I've thought about kissing her, I just figured she was, I dunno, out of my league or something.  
  
I asked her out.  
  
Stupid ne?  
  
But she'd just confessed that she was in love with me, and I love her. What was I supposed to do?  
  
When I think about it, we'd make a great couple.  
  
I'm a boy, she's a girl.  
  
We both like strawberry swirl ice-cream.  
  
And she'll understand my dark side in a way Takeru and Daisuke never could.  
  
That makes us practically perfect for each other, right?  
  
The other digidestined were so happy for us.  
  
Tai, hugging me, calling me little bro.  
  
Sora, telling me that her crest of love predicts big things for us.  
  
Matt, congratulating me on getting the girl every guy wants.  
  
For the first time I really truly felt accepted by the whole group.  
  
Besides, Hikari loves me. She really, honest to god, loves me.  
  
And she's beautiful, fun, sweet, perfect. and I love her.  
  
I can't think of any other girl who can make me smile the way she does.  
  
My parents love her.  
  
And she's smart, like me.  
  
She's perfect for me.  
  
And if I can't love her. who can I love?  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari yawns, her eyes fluttering open as she wakes.  
  
"Hey Ken-chan, were you watching me sleep?"  
  
I blush, "Hai Hikari-chan."  
  
She leans up and kisses me, soft gentle butterfly kisses. Something I associate only with Hikari.  
  
"Hmm. I feel like strawberry-swirl, that makes a great breakfast, right?"  
  
I laugh. Ice-cream for breakfast. This is Hikari being wild.  
  
"You've been around Daisuke too long."  
  
She kisses me again then glides across the room.  
  
My little butterfly.  
  
I'll learn to love her.  
  
She's perfect, everybody else has managed to fall in love with her.  
  
If I stay with her long enough I'm sure I'll work it out.  
  
She deserves it.  
  
Just because I'm not in love with her now doesn't mean anything. She's in love with me, and I'm not going to hurt her by telling her I'm not in love with her when I fully intend to learn.  
  
I love her, and one day I'll be able to honestly say I'm in love with her too.  
  
Authors Note: Well. Erm. That was weird, and not exactly what I was planning to write, but it happened.  
  
It's weird, I was thinking about another fic I read, and about my own relationship. Sometimes things are more complicated then you realise. 


End file.
